Citra
by mesti
Summary: Seperti apa image Tuhan di mata Ciel? For Infantrum FFC: Paradedication


Diclaimer: Kuroshitsuji adalah hak cipta dan hak milik Yana Toboso.

Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk sesepuh Farfalla (finitefarfalla), dalam event Fanfiction Challenge: Paradedication di infantrum. Walaupun banyak kekurangannya, semoga fanfic ini masih bisa dinikmati ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Citra<strong>

i.

_Tuhanku, Tuhanku,_

_Mengapa Kautinggalkan aku?_

.

ii.

Sekali dalam suatu waktu, ada juga saatnya ia ingin menikmati saat minum teh bukan di ruang makan atau tempat mana pun yang dibatasi empat sisi dinding, melainkan di luar. Menikmati udara jernih dengan dikelilingi hijau tetumbuhan dan hamparan langit biru di atas kepala. Seperti saat ini, misalnya.

Namun sayang, udara menjelang akhir November sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Hawa dingin menusuk kulit, siap memberikan ancaman penyakit bagi orang-orang yang berlama-lama duduk di luar. Ia tidak mau mengorbankan kesehatannya hanya demi sedikit variasi hidup.

Jadi di sinilah ia, menjalani pilihan yang lebih nyaman dan bijaksana: rumah kaca. Bahkan di awal musim dingin seperti ini, ia masih bisa menikmati kehijauan yang disela warna-warni pastel dari rumpun bunga. Bukannya ia meragukan kelezatan teh dan kudapan yang telah disiapkan oleh _butler_-nya yang kompeten. Sama sekali bukan. Hanya saja, segalanya akan terasa lebih mengundang selera bila ditunjang oleh pemandangan yang indah, bukan?

"Waah ... kue-kue ini enak sekali, Sebastian!" Tunangannya masih saja rajin memberikan pujian. Seperti biasa.

Sebastian tertawa kecil. "Saya masih belum pantas menerima pujian itu, Nona Elizabeth."

"Tapi, ini memang benar-benar enak, kok. Ya, kan, Ciel?"

Ia hanya tersenyum netral. "Tentu, Lizzie."

Selanjutnya percakapan berjalan lancar, diselingi oleh suara denting peralatan makan perak dan porselen. Atau lebih tepatnya, Lizzie-lah yang selalu siap dengan topik pembicaraan apa saja, ia hanya menimpali dan menyesuaikan diri seperlunya.

"Ah, ada kupu-kupu!" Sekonyong-konyong gadis itu menyerukan hal yang aneh. Kupu-kupu? Di tempat dan waktu seperti ini?

Tapi memang, saat ia mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari Lizzie, ia melihat seekor kupu-kupu terbang dengan anggun di situ. Sepasang sayap berwarna hitam dengan corak biru yang lebar di bagian tengahnya, berkepak dengan tenang. Tanpa takut.

"Imut sekali, ya, Ciel? Warna biru itu ... hanya setingkat lebih gelap dari wana langit musim gugur."

Ah. Ya.

.

iii.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan perutnya perih. Sedikit demi sedikit dibacanya pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya.

Di mana ... ini?

"Dia sudah bangun." Seorang perempuan gemuk yang mengenakan jubah hitam beserta topeng karnaval mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Tangan itu berhenti tepat pada deretan jeruji besi yang tebal dan kokoh.

Jeruji ... besi? Tunggu ... tidak mungkin ...

"Coba lihat!" Seorang lagi, kali ini laki-laki paruh baya yang agak kurus, berkata dengan nada kagum pada perempuan tadi. "Lihat warna matanya! Biru yang indah ... sedikit lebih gelap dari warna langit musim gugur. Raja Kita pasti akan sangat puas dengan persembahan kali ini."

Persembahan? Raja Kita? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

.

iv.

"Kau suka kupu-kupu, Ciel?" Senyum cerah yang menjadi ciri khas Lizzie bertengger di wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Tidak terlalu. Kenapa?"

"Eeh? Tapi, tapi ... mereka kan sangat imut. Sangat cantik! Rasanya, hampir semua orang suka kupu-kupu."

"Sayang sekali, mungkin aku tidak termasuk golongan _hampir semua orang itu_." Ia tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Kenapa ia harus menyukai makhluk selemah kupu-kupu?

.

v.

Mau apa mereka?

Lempeng besi itu terlihat sangat panas. Merah membara, seperti logam yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari tungku perapian. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Kenapa mereka mengacungkan benda itu ke arahnya?

Kenapa empat orang dewasa harus memegangi tangan dan kakinya? Apa masih kurang belenggu dan rantai yang membatasi pergerakannya?

Jangan bilang kalau mereka ...

"Sebagai tanda bahwa ia adalah calon persembahan untuk Raja Kita, mari berikan cap budak ini kepadanya."

Tidaaak! Sakit ... Sakiiiitt! Sampai kapan mereka mau menempelkan besi panas itu ke punggungnya? Sakit! Perih!

Tolong! Ayah! Ibu!

Tuhan! Tuhan ... tolong!

.

vi.

"Tapi ... kupu-kupu yang sayapnya berwarna hitam sekaligus biru memang jarang, kan, Ciel?"

Entah kenapa, pembicaraan mereka tentang kupu-kupu telah melebar kemana-mana, dan sekarang sudah menyinggung jenis kupu-kupu yang sering ditemukan dan yang terbilang langka.

"Sepertinya begitu, Lizzie. Aku juga baru kali ini melihat kupu-kupu dengan warna sayap seperti tadi."

"Iya, kan? Warna hitam di pinggiran sayapnya itu, lho! Seandainya warna sayapnya hanya biru, mungkin kupu-kupu tadi tidak akan terlihat secantik itu."

Ya, Lizzie. Kegelapan memang menjadikan segalanya terlihat lebih indah.

Kau masih belum tahu betapa memikatnya kegelapan itu.

.

vii.

Ayah! Ibu! Tolong ... tolong!

Mereka ... mereka terus membicarakan hal-hal yang menakutkan. Altar ... Belati suci ... Mereka bilang, mereka akan ... mereka akan ...

"Tepat saat tengah malam, kita akan melaksanakan ritual persembahan dengan menancapkan belati suci pada jantung anak itu."

Perempuan berkulit pucat itu terkikik demi mendengar ucapan rekan prianya. "Ritual persembahan yang sangat sempurna, _Viscount_. Altarnya, panggungnya, korbannya ... Kali ini, kita pasti akan benar-benar berhasil memanggil Raja Kita."

Tidak! Tidak mau! Takut! Tuhan, Tuhan, tolong! Engkau adalah Kasih dan Penyelamat, bukan? Tolong jangan biarkan kegilaan ini berlanjut! Tolong jangan biarkan hal seburuk itu terjadi! Tolong ...

Sepenuh hati, segenap percaya, ia berdoa. Terus dan terus berdoa sampai tangan-tangan kejam menyeretnya keluar dari kerangkeng besi itu. Betapa pun ia meronta, menjerit, memohon ... mereka terus menyeretnya ke tengah ruangan. Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas altar. Menahan tangan dan kakinya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai bisa melihat kilauan belati itu turun ke arahnya. Pisau terkutuk dalam genggaman manusia terkutuk.

Kenapa Tuhan sama sekali tidak mendengar doanya?

Apa Tuhan tuli? Apa Tuhan buta? Apa Tuhan sama sekali tidak ada?

Pisau itu turun semakin cepat dan menukik tajam ke jantungnya.

Siapa pun ... Tak peduli siapa pun itu, tolong!

Sentakan rasa sakit yang sangat kuat menghantarkannya pada kegelapan. Tak ada apa. Ia hanya terapung begitu saja dalam dimensi hampa tanpa gravitasi dan cahaya.

Aneh, kenapa bisa ada sebentuk kegelapan lain melayang di atasnya? Lebih pekat dan suram dari rona gelap yang menyelimutinya. Lalu seekor gagak bermata merah darah mewujud dari sana dan menyeringai padanya.

_Apa keinginanmu?_

.

viii.

Apa itu kupu-kupu kemarin?

Corak biru dan hitam yang sama. Keindahan sayap yang sama. Tapi tidak cukup sama, karena ...

Tidak ada lagi kehidupan yang mengalir di sana.

.

ix.

"Sudah berapa jiwa yang kaumakan sejak mengikat kontrak denganku, Sebastian?" Ia menjatuhkan pandang pada cangkir teh setengah kosong di depannya. Aroma harum dan cita rasa yang sempurna ... Hanya sayang, ia terlanjur mengerti betapa kosong dan sia-sianya segala persepsi. Pun yang tersaji di hadapannya saat ini.

"Tidak ada, Tuan Muda."

"Oh, tidak ada?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada, Tuan Muda. Saya sudah tidak tertarik makan sembarang jiwa."

"Tapi kupikir kau tidak sanggup menahan kelaparan selama itu?"

"Saya hanya tertarik untuk memakan jiwa tertentu, Tuan Muda. Jiwa polos yang tercemar dan jatuh sedikit demi sedikit ke dasar kegelapan yang terkelam."

"Maksudmu ..." ia mendongakkan wajah dan memasang tatapan perlawanan, "sejak awal, kau sudah mengincarku?"

Mengapa ia sama sekali tidak terkejut saat melihat bayangan kebrutalan; begitu cerah, begitu nyata; menyala-nyala dalam bola mata merah itu?

"Kekusutan benang takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diuraikan oleh nalar manusia, _my lord_."

.

x.

Siapa pernah menyangka ia akan bertemu kupu-kupu langka dua hari berturut-turut, namun dalam keadaan yang sama sekali berbeda?

Hewan itu sudah mati. Sayapnya yang dulu indah kini tergeletak merengkuh bumi. Terbaring bisu, pasrah pada Takdir Akhir. Nasib yang tidak bisa dipilih dan dihindari oleh siapa pun.

Bahkan pertemuan kembali, bahkan ketidakterulangan, semua itu bukan hal yang dapat diputuskan oleh makhluk hidup yang menjalaninya, bukan?

.

xi.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan menemui kembali pemandangan itu.

Ruangan berbentuk lingkaran dengan barisan tempat duduk melingkar bertingkat, lengkap dengan altar pengorbanan yang bertakhta angkuh di pusatnya. Bukan, ini bukan _deja-vu_. Lelaki sinting di sana bilang semua ini disiapkan khusus untuknya. Untuk mengulangi kembali kejadian di malam berdarah itu.

"Seperti mereka pada saat itu, _Earl_ ... Semuanya dibawa oleh cahaya bulan yang indah. Tak ada yang tersisa. Tapi ... kenapa hanya aku yang tidak kaubawa serta, _Earl_? Kenapa?"

Laki-laki dengan wajah berbalut perban itu jelas-jelas sudah tidak waras. Tidak ada keraguan lagi. Ingin mati dengan indah seperti _mereka_, katanya? Hah! Terlalu menggelikan sampai membuatnya muak!

"Kalau begitu, bersujudlah seperti ulat ..."

Bukan keinginan yang terlalu sulit juga, sebenarnya.

"Dan memohonlah kepada iblis!"

.

xii.

Para penyair pasti akan melukiskan pemandangan di depannya ini dengan hymne dan ode yang mendayu-dayu. Betapa tidak? Seekor kupu-kupu, makhluk yang begitu cantik dan rapuh, tergolek diam tak bernyawa dalam bayangan cahaya matahari pagi yang datang dari langit biru kelabu. Betapa kefanaan yang memikat! Semakin rapuh, semakin cantik, bukan? Semakin tinggi pula nilainya.

Tapi baginya, semua keindahan yang kontras ini hanya semakin menguatkan keyakinannya. Bahwa hidup, lengkap dengan segala permainan takdirnya, tak lebih dari sekedar lelucon basi. Tidak cukup lucu untuk membuat orang tertawa, namun masih cukup lucu untuk ditertawakan.

Ya, mari tertawa! Injaklah bangkai hewan malang itu dan tengadahkan kepala ke arah langit! Lalu tertawa! Tertawa!

.

xiii.

Untuk apa ia menempuh perjalanan kereta api ke sini? Untuk menemukan semua kebobrokan ini?

Sisa-sisa reruntuhan bangunan ... Potongan boneka dan kepingan mainan anak-anak yang berceceran di halaman ...

"Sepertinya _Baron_ Kelvin telah berbohong. Tempat ini terlihat sudah cukup lama tidak dihuni," gumam Sebastian.

Tiba-tiba tawanya meledak. Keras dan kosong. Apanya yang _masih banyak anak-anak yang masih kecil-kecil di panti asuhan_? Memangnya apa yang berusaha dilindungi mati-matian oleh Joker dan teman-temannya selama ini? Apa? Bodoh! Bodoh sekali!

"Ahaha ... ahahahaha ... Lihatlah, Sebastian! Menginjak-injak permohonan sepenuh hati seperti menginjak ulat ... Bukankah ini lebih iblis daripada iblis? Manusia itu ..."

Ia mengepalkan tangan begitu keras hingga ujung-ujung kukunya mulai melukai permukaan kulit telapak tangannya. Lucu! Lucu sekali!

"Mencuri ... dicuri ... sambil terus beralasan ... Meskipun begitu, tetap menginginkan horizon nan jauh di sana ..."

Tawanya telah mengering. Air matanya bahkan telah jauh lebih dulu mengering. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

"Inilah manusia, Sebastian!"

Ia mendongakkan kepala menantang langit. Bentangan biru yang bisu ... begitu tinggi, begitu angkuh, begitu tuli akan jeritan bumi ...

Sekelebat angin menyambar pita di topinya dan membawa helaian itu terbang ke arah langit. Tinggi, tinggi ... membubung lebih tinggi lagi ... namun ia yakin, helai pita itu hanya akan disambut oleh udara hampa. Takkan pernah mencapai langit. Karena Langit tetap meraja di singgasananya, tak tersentuh dan tak tergoyahkan oleh apapun. Hanya meninggalkan larik-larik cahaya yang menusuki lensa matanya.

Menyilaukan. Mengilukan.

Dan rasa lapar yang asing itu kembali membakar hatinya.

* * *

><p>AN: Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud menghujat Tuhan maupun menghujat agama tertentu. Saya hanya ingin tahu seperti apa image Tuhan di mata Ciel m(_ _)m


End file.
